This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is time allocated on the NMRFAM spectrometers for routine 1D and 2D service spectroscopy. Samples are submitted twice a week and run by our in-house service spectroscopist.